


i hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever i'm near you

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart was aching for the younger these days, it was like a storm inside of him making a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever i'm near you

Wonwoo was in pain. Actual, physical pain. It hurt so bad that he could barely breathe.

Well, no not actually physical pain as in he was injured or sick, but his entire body was aching. He was in love, the idiot. And what better than being in love with his best friend, and member? God, he felt so stupid for having these feelings for Mingyu. Who the fuck fell for his best friend, that he’d never in a million years would be allowed to date.

That wasn’t even the most painful part. The thing that hurt the most was that Mingyu didn’t even notice. Wonwoo spent a lot of his time gazing at the younger, taking in his face an body with his eyes. How the man looked whilst smiling, laughing, sweating, dancing… He was a beautiful show. And the older adored watching him.

He died a little inside every time he saw Mingyu. His eyes, his beautiful, shining eyes. His gorgeous tanned body. Wonwoo tried to tell him, he really did. But everytime he did, he’d freeze. His tongue would get tied, words would get trapped

He hadn’t thought ever before in his life that he would be the one to become dependent on someone. And yet here he was, shy, sloth Wonwoo feeling empty and wrong without the taller boy at his side. 

Wonwoo didn’t even understand why he felt like this. They were polar opposites and at the same time identical, how that worked he might never know. He was introverted, quiet and preferred reading a good book over socializing. And Mingyu, he was extroverted, loud and the most social butterfly you’d ever meet.

Honestly, sometimes he was so annoying, but Wonwoo could never in a million years dream of telling him. Because it was okay. Because it was Mingyu. His own giant puppy.

His heart was aching for the younger these days, it was like a storm inside of him making a mess.

Mingyu didn’t notice him. He would never notice him. Wonwoo had accepted it by now, and that was fine. It was all fine

He just wished that he was the one Mingyu would hold close.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of short and dumb but yeah idk
> 
> im going to a con tomorrow and i'll be gone for like 5 days so yeah  
> it'll take me some time to get something worth reading up
> 
> i've come quite a way with laying out my chapter fanfic so look forward to that, i'll try to have it out sometime this autumn (it'll be soonhoon focused ay lmao)
> 
> mlep i hope you have a good summer


End file.
